


i'm asking nicely (give me what i want)

by yuckk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!George, George is a brat, Hair-pulling, Kneeling, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism, alex is legit shameless, but make it a bit complicated, ok enjoy, sorry - Freeform, sub/dom, u kno its serious when i tag more than 2 characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckk/pseuds/yuckk
Summary: alex walks towards him, takes the phone and places it on the desk a bit too harshly, not bothering to hang up. he doesn't care if will hears what's about to happen. fucking let him, at this point. maybe it'll teach george a lesson."well don'tbreakit --""get on your fucking knees, george. now."
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	i'm asking nicely (give me what i want)

**Author's Note:**

> this is not what people meant when they asked for a bottom george fic but here u go
> 
> nd why does everything i write turn out to be kink am i ok like where is the fluff
> 
> also this is both rushed nd un-beta'd. title from animal by sir chloe nd i only managed to write this becos i saw a meme 😭
> 
> ok enjoy

alex:  
when im home youre gonna be on your knees and youre gonna blow me

george:  
could u be a bit more romantic

alex:  
when im home i want you on your knees and youre gonna blow me next to a fucking candle. that better?

.

so, alex has had a hard day. 

he's pissed off, he's had honestly the _worst_ day, and all he wants is george to be a good, obedient sub for him. but no, he has to be such a fucking _brat_ , and today alex is tired of it. knows george'll only act up when he gets home -- won't be in alex's room waiting, will probably be in his own room on his computer, and alex isn't in the mood. isn't in the mood to be his normal, gentle self whenever he wants george to quiet down. isn't in the mood to silence him with kisses and distract him with feather touches that eventually make him soft and pliant. 

no, today he's not in the fucking mood. doesn't want to do any of that, just needs something to help him calm down. something else to focus or take out some of his anger out on. 

he slams the door of the flat once he's through it, and the first thing he hears is george on the phone in his room. he takes a deep breath. drops his jacket to the floor and his shoes echo heavily on the wooden floors until he toes them off once outside george's room. 

alex doesn't knock. simply walks in, fingers gripping the door handle tightly as he thinks about it being george's throat instead. 

"who are you talking to?" 

george swivels around in his office chair, slouching in it comfortably, tips of his toes on the floor as he rocks side to side. his phone is in his hand and pressed against his ear. 

"will," he answers simply, grin-like smile on his face as he turns his attention back to the phone call. is mid-sentence when alex walks towards him, takes the phone and places it on the desk a bit too harshly, not bothering to hang up. he doesn't care if will hears what's about to happen. fucking let him, at this point. maybe it'll teach george a lesson. 

"well don't _break_ it --" 

"get on your fucking knees, george. now." 

alex doesn't give him a choice; pulls him forward with a grip on his forearms, making him fall to the floor. his knees create a harsh sound against the wood and he whimpers. 

"you never shut the fuck up. always have something clever to say, don't you?" alex says as his belt falls to the floor and he undoes his zipper. a hand lands in george's hair, forces him to look up. his face is red with embarrassment and his lips are parted with desperation. 

"look at you," alex laughs, tone bitter and mocking as he takes his cock out, rubbing the head over george's lips. "fucking pathetic and finally quiet, aren't you? god, ive needed you like this all day. hoped you were gonna be good, but you're just too much of a tease. fucking needy slut, you are. always have to be put in your place." 

he doesn't know where the words come from, just knows he needs to unwind and george has always been good at helping with that. he pushes his cock past george's lips, groans at the feeling of his mouth and pushes his head down further. 

george swallows around him, flattens his tongue and tries his best not to choke or gag. fails, though, and alex lets him pull off to catch his breath. it's a small ego boost he'll make fun of george for later, but right now his mind is numbed because george's mouth is back on him and is also a literal _sin_. 

his gaze falls on the phone that's still on on the desk; it turns on as a notification makes it vibrate and alex notices will hasn't hung up yet. _well, then_. 

"wonder if will knows what you're doing now. wonder what he'd think." 

and it's a bit messed up to bring one of their mates into their dirty talk, but said mate is literally listening in, so he may as well. 

"see how fucking f-filthy you are on your knees -- just for my cock. practically gagging for it," he snickers, breathing harsh as he thrusts his hips. he knows they're loud enough for the microphone to pick it up and he can't help but grin. lets his head fall back as his hand gives a short tug on george's hair once more, signalling for him to pull off. and he does, with an obscene _pop_ , a small trail of saliva connecting him to the head of alex's cock. he runs his thumb across the other's bottom lip before getting his phone out. 

"m'gonna take a picture. show you it so you can see how fucked you look. maybe even send it to will, ay? let him know why you disappeared." 

george whimpers and lets alex push two fingers into his mouth, sucks on them obediently as tears dry on his face. a flash appears. 

"now be a good boy 'nd bend over the desk for me, yeah?" 

he helps george to his feet and can't help but smile at the look on his boyfriend's face. lidded eyes, spit-soaked swollen lips and the odd tear rolling down his rosy cheeks. he looks soft. idyllic. 

"you look pretty when you're a wreck." 

he's slicked up enough to save grabbing lube from his room, and george is still stretched out from this morning. he spits into his hand anyway, strokes himself a few times and groans. 

alex pushes george down by the back of his head with ease, making him lean over the desk properly, cheek pressed against it. he blushes and squirms when alex pulls his trousers and boxers down together. leaves them around his knees and takes a minute to admire how george looks beneath him, legs spread 'nd all. 

"i should have you like this more often," alex says, bending over to kiss george's neck almost sweetly. "s'hot," he mumbles. leaves a few faint hickeys wherever he can, something to distract the other as he slowly pushes himself in with a moan. george gasps and claws at the desk. quickly adjusts to the faint stretch and misses the feeling of alex blanketing him when the taller stands up. 

"al --" 

"fuck, if you could see this. take my cock so well, don't you, george?" 

he starts slowly thrusting his hips, hands steady and tight on george's hips as he grits his teeth. george moans whorishly, eventually starts meeting alex half way, gradually becoming more and more desperate. 

"harder, please," he says. alex tells him to beg for it. 

"don't know if you deserve it. been bad today, acting like a fucking brat." 

"fuck, please! i'll be -- be good," he sobs. "i jus' -- need you, _please_." 

george's voice breaks on the last part, and alex decides to give him what he wants. he can never easily say no to a please, especially when it's said so prettily, and alex knows george has him wrapped around his finger. 

alex still worked up, though, so he sets a brutal pace that'll leave george limping tomorrow. the thought of it is satisfying enough and he pants. 

the desk starts shaking underneath them, hitting the wall with every thrust, probably leaving a few marks. when george's head is cleared he'll spare a sorry thought for their neighbours, but right now he can't even form a coherent sentence, butterflies in his stomach as alex's cock grazes over that spot inside of him. he whines, high and long from the back of his throat. 

"right -- right there. please, al," he cries. alex angles his hips just right with a grunt, and george is easily reduced to nothing but a whimpering mess. 

"fucking -- _pathetic_ ," alex says harshly, a hand reaching to tug on george's hair. "drooling just from my cock. if someone else could, _fuck_ , see you, they'd think you were a whore." 

alex's thrusts become short and choppy as he nears his release, the grip he has on george's sides brutal. it'll definitely bruise, and george can't wait to wear them. press down on them whilst looking in the mirror, a reminder of this night, because alex doesn't get like this much, and fuck is he hot when he does. 

george reaches a hand down, grips himself in his hand, practically sobbing at how good it feels after being achingly hard for so long. 

"you gonna cum?" alex pants, close himself, and george nods frantically as he works the hand wrapped around his cock. alex drives into him quicker, hitting his prostate straight on, and george swears he sees stars when he spills into his hand. alex follows quickly with a deep moan. 

they ride out the afterschocks together. alex whispers praise and kisses over george's face and neck. george whimpers and alex smiles warmly at him, that anger from earlier barely there as he basks in bliss. 

it's later on when they're in bed together, both showered and in cleans clothes, george snoring softly on alex's chest when he opens the messanger app and presses will's contact.

.

alex:  
[image attached] 

:)

**Author's Note:**

> again if u have any prompts/ideas/maybe requests comment them !!!
> 
> ok bye


End file.
